The ear is an organ with the pinna (or auricle in humans) external to the body. In the daily life of human and animals (the word “animals” is referred to include human in the following paragraphs), the ear might be damaged during running, jumping or doing other exercises to generate the symptom of hematoma because of the broken capillaries.
Generally, treatment of hematoma involves cutting the skin to drain the swelling and remove the blood clot as well as suturing the skin. The segregation of blood and blood clot will separate the skin and the ear cartilage to generate a gap between the skin and the ear cartilage even after removing the blood and the blood clot such that the symptom would be remained. Thus, in order to close the gap between the skin and the cartilage effectively, the skin should be forced to attach to the cartilage conformally. The traditional technology uses surgery sutures penetrating the skin and the cartilage to have the skin attached to the cartilage to speed up recovery of the wound.
FIG. 1 is a cross-section view showing a ear with hematoma symptom. FIG. 2 is a top view showing the treatment of using the sutures to fix the skin to the cartilage. FIG. 3 is a cross-section view showing the treatment of using the sutures to fix the skin to the cartilage. As shown in FIG. 1, the ear PA100 has a cartilage PA1, a skin PA2, and a blood clot (or blood) PA3. The skin PA2 covers the cartilage PA1, and the blood clot PA3 is generated between the skin PA2 and the cartilage PA1. The skin PA2 deforms due to the pressure from the blood clot PA3. Thus, when the blood clot PA3 is removed through the cut PA4 on the skin PA2, a gap would be formed at the position where the blood clot PA3 is generated between the skin PA2 and the cartilage PA1.
Referring to FIG. 2 and FIG. 3, the traditional treatment uses sutures PA5 to penetrate the skin PA2 and the cartilage PA1 back and forth and then tie the knots on the sutures PA5 to fix the deformed skin PA2 on the cartilage PA1 so as to close the wound between the skin PA2 and the cartilage PA1. To have the deformed region of the skin PA2 with a certain area uniformly attached to the cartilage PA1, it is needed to use lots of sutures PA5 which costs lots of effort and time.
Accordingly, it is demanded to develop a new fixing mechanism, which can fix skin on the cartilage rapidly so as to enhance operating convenience and also save the time.